vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Shoulder
Title: Cold Shoulder Players: Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Location: L.A.: Science Frontiers - Nathan Bates' Office Synopsis: Nathan and Julie react Coldly to one another.... LOG BEGINS Nathan Bates is in his Office, going over all those lists of Armory Targets, and not to mention, the latest reports his ... spies have on Diana and her next set of plans. His attention is on this, as he sees Diana has some new plans to kill off the Resistance. While he doesn't like them, he isn't sure he wants them dead. They could be a useful tool, if they would just play ball with him, instead of hating him. Well, doing things like making Juliet sleep on a cot aren't winning him points, but Nathan wouldn't know that, now would he? "Knock knock," she offers from the door, where she's appeared. Nathan Bates looks up and smiles, "Julie!" he greets her happily, "It is good to see you back. Come in, sit down. How was your vacation?" Juliet Parrish is still limping as she moves towards the seat indicated, but it's not nearly as bad as when she left. "One day off is a vacation now?" she returns mildly, not quite as warm as she'd been with Nathan even a week ago. "I really just came to let you know I was back." Nathan Bates shrugs ever so slightly, "I see." He sighs softly. Yes, he pissed the woman off, and now, he is not going to get into her pants. Maybe he should let Chiang loose... no. Must have Faith Nathan, old boy. He smiles, "One day, two days... Any time away from the office is Vacation-like." Juliet Parrish has every right to be angry, doesn't she? And Nathan's smart enough to figure that out. Not only did he accuse her of being a mole, but he put her through a week of physical agony by making her sleep on a cot in her office! Evil man! "I suppose." she agrees mildly. Nathan Bates didn't tell her to sleep in the Lab. Nope, that was Julie being a stubborn, and a vindictive little... well, you know the word. He shakes his head, "Allright Julie. Unless you wanted to talk to me about something, I should let you get moving back to your office, or your apartment. Your choice." He looks down at his papers again. Two can play the 'cold shoulder' routine. "Unless you plan to test me again, Nathan," Juliet returns, never having actually taken the seat, and so now simply standing next to it. "I could use a hot bath to take some of the swelling down." Nathan Bates shakes his head, "I told you I didn't consider your loyalty to be in question, Dr. Parrish. Remember you were the one that decided to sleep in your lab." His voice is distant, a little cool. Payback time, "And since it is after Seven, and well past business hours, you can go take your hot bath, if you desire." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, and shakes her head slightly. "Do you ever feel even the slightest twinge of emotion, Nathan, when you've done something to someone else? Or is it all just part of the business?" She couldn't be hurt by his coldness, could she? Nathan Bates looks up at that, "Well, Dr. Parrish, of course I feel emotion. Like the way you were treating me not long ago tonight, that caused hurt feelings. However, why should I take something, and not dish it back out? Hmm? I may be your boss... I may be one of the biggest sonofabitches there is, but I too, have feelings. And remember, I *told* you that night, that you did not have to sleep in your office... Now you rub the fact that your hip hurts, in my face, after I apologized, no, begged your forgiveness, for what I did, and for you thinking you had to sleep in your office..." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Nathan, I've worked here long enough to know that what you say when you change your mind that quickly is hardly ever the truth." She sighs softly, shaking her head. "Forget it. Things are probably better this way anyways...tough to get anything done when there's the possibility of more hanging over our heads. Good night, Mr. Bates." With that, she turns to leave. Nathan Bates arches an eyebrow, and shakes his head slightly, "Good Night, Dr. Parrish." He lets his head turn back to his report, that Julie didn't even try to look at. Surprising. LOG ENDS Back Category:RATED-PG Category:Log